custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chevas
My name is Chevas. And I am the ruler of Furnace. Biography Toa of Light I was once a Toa of Light, who worked for the One Being, the original Cosmic Protector. I had an ambition to become just as powerful as them. My fellow Toa of Light said that the One Being made me one of them for a reason. I managed to convince quite a few Toa of Light to join me. I told them that I would give them unlimited power. The One Being then appeared before us. They said that I could not become a Cosmic Protector, as I had evil in my soul. They then said that I "needed to be careful" about what decisions I made and to be aware of the consequences. I then decided that Himlen was not an appropriate place for me. I decided to exile myself to Furnace. The One Being said that I should reconsider, but I have made my decision. The One Being made my armor black and red, they turned my elemental power of Light into Twilight, they also gave me horns and changed my mask into a golden skull. The One Being said that they were sorry, to which I simply told them that I did not need their apologies. Exile to Furnace When I exiled myself into Furnace, the One Being allowed me to collect as many evil beings as I wanted. However, they said I could not collect them right awaynor could I do it myself. So, I had to find others who could do it for me. These beings who could leave Furnace into the mortal realm were known as "Reapers". Some of my Reapers also served as my bounty hunters, rounding up any escaped demons. How can a demon escape? Some demons are experts in the art of dark magic. Others escape through portals before they fully close. My Reapers kept rounding up escaped demons. I even gained a new reaper. He simply just calls himself "Reaper" now. I also saw Makuta in the Shadow Realm, plotting against Okoto. It is sometimes a good thing that I cannot directly meddle in the affairs of the living. Abilities and Traits When I worked for the One Being, I was very handsome; the most beautiful of Toa of Light in fact, and the others recognized this. I was, and still am, very calm and collected. I am also very patient, meaning I would not use my full powers immediately. When I was a Toa of Light, I had the powers of Light and Fire because the One Being allowed it. When I exiled myself into Furnace, the One Being changed my element into Twilight. I may have control over both Light and Shadow, but only limited control. Fortunately, I was able to retain my power of Fire. Mask and Tools I wear the Kanohi Zunubi – the Mask of Temptation. With it, I used to turn others to the side of good. When I had the ambition to become as powerful as the One Being, I used my mask to rally Toa of Light by my side. After my decision to leave Himlen, the One Being changed my mask into the shape of a golden skull. Now, I use my mask to plant seeds of evil into hearts of certain beings. Since I am not allowed to directly meddle in the affairs of the living, I plant the seeds of evil, and essentially sit back and watch what happens next. I wield Twin Galvanadium Axes. Galvanadium is the hardest material in this, or any other reality. With these, I can chop and cut through anything. When I swing them, they turn red and black. I can also throw them across great distances and call them back to me. I can even connect the two into either one duel-sided axe, or a double-ended axe staff. Trivia *''Zunubi'' is Hausa for sin. Category:Characters Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Twilight Category:Fire Category:Generation 2